Question: Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{q + 1}{5q} = 2$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5q$ $-q - 1 = 10q$ $-1 = 11q$ $11q = -1$ $q = -\dfrac{1}{11}$